


Through Until the End

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 255: Comfort.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 255: Comfort.

It’s somehow appropriate that the only person who will bear witness to the end of the Doctor’s long life is Jack. They’ve both affected each other’s existence in so many ways that the Doctor can’t begin to describe them.

Jack sits with the Doctor as he bleeds out. The Doctor takes Jack’s hand and squeezes weakly.

It’s the Doctor who’s dying, and yet he feels like he should be doing the comforting here. After all, it’s the people who have to live on who feel the real pain of death. And Jack has such a long time still to live.


End file.
